The Hunters of Fairies
by Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Magic had been banned in world of Fiore. Fairy Tail now operates as a dark guild always running from a government group dubbed the hunters. Wendy and Lucy must meet up with their guild mates and maybe get magic back into the hearts of the citizens of Fiore. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to their rightful parties.**

**The Hunters of Fairies- Chapter 1**

The sun comes over the buildings shining brightly against the eyes of the blue haired 16-year old Mage. She walks quickly, head down, hands in her black jacket. She moves quietly around the people in front of her. A police officer suddenly yells behind her causing her to freeze. She prepares herself to run from the officer until an older man pushes past her holding a purse. The police officer runs by as well. The crowd ahead of her parts for the police officer causing him to quickly catch the man. Using this distraction to her advantage she turns down into the small, grimy alleyway. She moves around the dented trashcans, also careful to not step on any broken glass or other unidentifiable objects lying on the ground. She walks and stands in front of the small fairy symbol on the wall. It's faded red paint and grimy look makes it easily blend into the rest of the graffiti lining the two walls that make up the alleyway. She pulls her hand out of her jacket pocket, pressing her index finger against it. The ground underneath gives out causing her to fall through the hole and into a slide like tube. It takes her a few moments to reach her destination. She falls into a roll as she lands on to the ground.

She is now at her home, her guild, Fairy Tail.

**Wendy's POV **

I pull down the hood of my jacket and let my blue hair fall down my shoulders.

"Hey look! Wendy's back!" Nasty yells

I wave happily at my guild mate. I walk down the wooden steps and walk to the bar.

"What's on the menu Mira" I ask

"We've got chicken and pasta. Not much else." She says

"Can I have the chicken then." I say

She walks off into the guild was now a small abandoned bunker that we converted into an exact copy of our guild hall. The original that was above the ground had been demolished when magic had been banned. I think back to the day that we found out that we were being thrown out of our home.

_I sat with Lucy talking about a job that we had just completed. There weren't that many coming in at the time. Ever since the start of the industrial revolution that had started in Fiore more and more people stopped needing magic and were solving there problems using new and more efficient technology to complete tasks that magic was once needed to do. The guilds doors opened to a. Group of men._

_The man that seemed to be leading the group spoke first "A new law has been passed that bans guilds such as this one to be existing. They have been deemed unnecessary and useless. You have a week to clear out as this building will be demolished." _

_Without even hearing our response he turns to leave. _

_Before he crosses the threshold he says " take the exceeds. Magical creatures are no longer allowed to be free."_

_The men move to take Carla, Lily, and Happy. I grab on to Carla trying to pull her from the mans grasp. _

_"No, Give her back!" I yell tears streaming down my face. They all pull out a device and press a button in the center. A noise comes out making me cover my ears. The men didn't seem to have been effected. They take the three exceeds and closes the doors to the guild hall. Natsu runs to the doors and out into the street._

_He yells "We'll get them back you hear me" _

_He falls to his knees crying. _

"Wendy!" Mira yells

"Hmm" I say pulling out of the memory

She sets the plate of food in front of me. "Thanks"

Lucy sits sown next to me. She wears a pair of black leather skinny jeans a white T-shirt and a black leather jacket. Her hair hangs loose around her face.

" Hey Wendy" She says

"Hey" I say

"How'd it go" She ask, obviously asking about the job I'd just completed

"Good. I got the 60,000 jewels so." I respond

We still get jobs we just keep ourselves out of the way. It took us a while to learn not to destroy the cities and towns we visited.

Erza come through one of the many tubes connecting Fairy Tail to the outside world.

"Everyone i have announcement to make." She says

We turn to listen to her.

"We have been discovered. Pack up all you can and get out of here now!"

The guild quickly jumps up. We had practiced what to do in case of this. Mira quickly passes out backpacks filled with assorted food that we could eat while running. We were to separate into groups of two and meet at a predesignated location. I walk to each person giving them a vial of a healing potion. I created this using my healing magic in case someone got hurt and needed to be healed immediately. I walk into to the tune that I came in on. Lucy already stands there waiting for me. Lucy is my best friend since Carla was taken.

"You ready" she asks as I approach

"Let's do this" I say smiling

Lucy climbs into the tube first and is sucked up to the surface. I follow quickly after her.

We are soon back in the alleyway.

"Alright. The hunters don't seem to be here so they must have found another entrance." Lucy says

The hunters is the name of the government agency Charged with finding and eliminating anything that has to do with magic.

The meeting point is in Hargeon so we begin our long journey to the port city.

**I hope that you guys like the beginning of The Hunters of fairies.( Name needs some work, I know.) I would love some feedback on whether or not to continue this. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this. School kind of got in the way. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 2 **

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Wendy and I glance up and down the street to make sure that we weren't being followed. We move out into the sea of people on the sidewalk, keeping our heads down. We make it to the edge of Magnolia without being bothered.

Now comes the challenge. When a mage is spotted in town a wall surrounds the city to help slow the mage from leaving. There are also guards on the top of the wall, not visible from the streets below. We can see where Gray and Juvia had escaped, ice stuck in part of the wall.

"Ready Wendy?" Looking down at her

She nods, the air kicking up around us. My whip appears in my hand. Erza taught me requip Magic so I didn't have to carry my whip and keys around, as they would expose me as a mage.

Wendy makes the air circle around us. It will act as a cannon of sorts, as it will propel us into the air, us landing on the top of the wall. I will use my whip to knock any guards back while Wendy recharges before we jump to the ground below.

She looks at me, I nod back to her. We fly through the air landing in between two men. They raise there guns at us. I quickly use my whip, having it wrap around the gun and pulling it back to me. Wendy uses her magic to push the other man into the wall. She does it with such force, the man hits the wall, cracks splintering out from behind the man's back. He drops to the ground, out cold.

The man I was fighting charges me. Right before he reaches me I jump into the air, landing behind him. He looks around confused, using this to my advantage I grab his gun and, using it as a bat, hit him in the head with the end of it. He falls to his knees, dazed. My whip wraps around his neck pulling him to me. I kick him in the head, knocking him out as well.

I look up at Wendy who is already standing on the edge of the wall. I walk over to her outstretched hand. Grabbing it, she hoists me up. We grab on to each other's hand before jumping.

Wendy's magic catches us in a net made out of air. It lowers us to the ground before loosing and returning to its normal state. We quickly sprint into the forest, before more of the men come for us.

**Later that evening...**

Wendy and I sit on the ground, staring up at the stars, the sun having lowered a few hours before.

"Do you think the rest of the Guild made it out, ok?" Wendy ask leaning up to look at me

"I think so, I mean it would take a lot to overpower any of us,let alone two of us. I can't imagine people who don't even use magic being able to stop two mages, and besides that, we are the strongest guild there is." I look at her smiling.

"Yea, the strongest dark guild anyways." She mutters looking down

"Hey! We are only a dark guild to them, we still operate the way would if the magic counsel was still around to reprimand us."

She nods, standing "I'm going to bed. Night." She walks into the tents.

I think she still misses Carla, I mean she was her best friend. I wonder what happened to the exceeds anyways, or if there even alive anymore. No! I tell myself, don't think like that. They have to be alive. I sigh, standing and walk into my own tent.

**The Next Morning...**

We manage to make it to the next town over, Coral Town. It's a large place, given all of the tourism, being right on the ocean and all, hence the name. We walk around, looking around the town. It was one of the few places that was not as affected by the new laws, banning magic. Most of the townsfolk are fisherman or own small stores or restaurants. There weren't many mages here so the few that were either left and hid, or stopped using their magic.

After a while of looking around a while, we stop in a small restaurant, wanting to eat before continuing on.

"It's been so long since we've had a full meal!" Wendy says smiling, happily

The small side of her that still a kid still comes out sometimes, even if most of its been destroyed by thHunters.

Halfway through the meal, Wendy looks up and smiles.

"What?" I say

She points behind me. We see Levi and Gajeel standing in the front.

"Levi-chan!" I shout, she looks up a smile braking out on her face.

She runs to us, hugging me and Wendy tightly

"I'm so glad you two made it alright." She says, holding my hands

"Bunny-girl, Wendy" He nods at us smiling slightly

"I'm glad you two made it to! Run into any trouble?" Wendy asks

"Just a couple of bozos. We handled them no problem." Levi says, letting go of my hands

We eat together, before separating to go on separately. If to much magic power is in one place, the hunter will be coming, even having two dragon slayers in one room for an hour was probably enough to set of a few alarms.

"We better see you in Hargeon!" Levi shouts walking away

"Same goes to you!" I yell back waving my arms

"I'm glad to know at least some of us made it out alive." Wendy says smiling

"We all made it out alive, trust me Wendy, a wall and some guards won't stop us." I say

**A Few Hours Later...**

We walk down the the dirt path that leads through a secluded part of the forest. The sun was setting, it's light just barely cutting through the trees. A scream pieces through the silence. We pause before running in the direction of the scream. A woman runs into me; I grab her arms steading her.

"What's wrong" She just points to the forest behind her

A tree suddenly flys through the darkness smashing down the trees in front of me. I pull the woman closer to me before requiping my whip using it to swing out of the way. A large shadow appears in the dust, the woman screaming. I tell her to wait off to the side. She lets go of me and moves about twenty feet in the opposite direction.

A Green thing comes through the hole it created. The thing has the head of a dragon and large red spikes running down the length of its back.

"A wyvern!" Wendy screams at me

I remember these, it was able to over power Team Natsu! It chucks another tree in Wendy's direction, only to smash into a invisible wall of wind. It sends her flying back however. I requip three of my keys, the lion, the bull, and the goat.

"I open gates of the lion, the bull, and the goat!" I chant "Leo, Taurus, and Capricorn!"

The three appear in from of me. The spirits appearing draws the thing to look at me. Leo uses Regulas blast, the spell causes the thing to take a step back but only seemed to anger it more.

I feel the wind pick up, looking over at Wendy. What was she doing! She flys through the air, using the same spell we used to get over the wall. When she is above it, she uses Roar of the Sky Dragon. It pushes the Wyvern forward. Capricorn charges forward kicking the thing in the face causing it to fall to the ground. The thing roars standing it self back up. Taurus swings his ace, making the ground explode, a line going towards the monster. It makes the beast stumble. He swings at Taurus but he jumps out of the way in time. This thing needs to be taken down. Now.

"Star Dress! Aquarius!" I shout

My clothes change, into a bikini and and a miniskirt.

"Wave attack" I yell

A giant wave appears in front of me, sending the thing flying back. Capricorn and Leo use this to their to their advantage, Leo using Regulas kick and Capricorn just plain kicking it it in the face.

Wendy holds the beast down using her wind magic.

"Star Dress! Leo!" I shout, changing again

I appear in a business suit similar to Leo's.

"Leo!"

We both jump into the air shouting "Regulas kick" hitting the wyvern in the face.

The thing stops moving. Leo, Capricorn, and Taurus return to the celestial world and I change back to my regular clothes.

Wendy runs to me, healing me and replenishing my magical energy. After she is finished, she helps me up and we go to check on the woman.

"Oh thank you so much" she runs up to us both hugging us both

"It was no problem ma'am, do you know how to get home from here." Wendy asks smiling up at the woman

She nods, thanks us again before running back in the direction she had come.

We turn continuing down the path heading to the next city.

**The Next Morning...**

It was daybreak before we made it to the city, the capital city to be exact. We had to decided to leave the forest as soon as possible, instead of stopping and sleeping there, now knowing what kind of creatures reside there. Crocus had changed a lot in the last few years, being the epicenter of magic, then having to get rid of any trace of it; it was not an easy task to say the least.

We find a small inn and check in, and practically running to the room. We fall onto the bed, going to sleep.

**A Day Later...**

Wendy wakes me up. We decide to walk around Crocus despite the fact it could probably get us captured. We make our way through the crowds, careful to avoid officials, or soldiers. While neither are specifically looking for mages, we would still be arrested if caught with it.

"And these people have been caught socializing with a dark guild, FAIRY TAIL!" A voice calls over the crowds


End file.
